


Night Out

by Killywillymilly19



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel from HighSchool Love or Pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night was wonderful in New York everything was all ways so bright the light breeze just right for him and raph. they were both outside of the city having a picnic he was so happy that the dark brother and saki were behind bars especially saki who killed his parents. right now he was snuggled up head under raph chin they both ate the small meal and decided to just relax for the moment anyway.  
  
it felt nice being away from the city and all the noise he and leo had been together for a year now. Donnie had moved in with isamu 3 months ago he sees isamu in school here and there but more donnie since he comes to the house and chill or study with leo. their first time was awesome leo was great in bed. nuzzling the side of leo face earning himself a giggle from leo "mmmm" he hummed kissing leo lightly on the mouth letting his mouth travel down leo neck.  
  
ah how he loved when raph kissed his neck it felt so right. "ah raph~" moan leo already ready getting hard and the fun hasn't even started  
  
sucking on his neck raph traveled his hands all over leo body feeling every inch of him "ya baby" mumbled raph   
  
blushing at the nicknames he was never gonna get use to it "want ah you ah" groan leo flipping himself so raph ended under him he eagerly rub his plastron against raphs churring up a storm.  
  
"someone eager to night" laughed raph grabbing the lube from inside the picnic basket "but first" not finishing his sentence he flipped them again so leo was under him "let me prep ya" he finished nipping at leo neck again as he lubed his finger up. opening leo legs he circled his entrance. then pushed in stopping when he heard a hiss before counting feeling around he slightly pulled out then pushed in repeating the action at different angles until he hit leo protest dead on. "ahh raph" leo yelped out of pure pleasure and goodness   
  
considering leo ready he simply took out his finger and laid back "come and ride me babe" churred raph dropping down as a shiver ran through him from them light breeze  
  
crawling on top of raph he quickly lined himself up and sat down also letting himself drop down from his hiding place "ahh so Big~mmm" moan leo letting a high pitch churr come out of him finally feeling comfortable he push up then down hard square on his protest. raph hand suddenly gripped his dick, painfully hard and dripping precome and stroked quickly. "ahhhh yay feel so good" he moan as leo bounced on him  
  
"raph i'm go..gonna RAPH!" shouted leo as he cumed all over raph and his plastron   
  
biting down on leo neck he pushed in and out a couple before thrusting in deep and cummed his shout of pleasure was a groan.   
  
getting off of the softening cock he clean himself then laid on raph chest "i love you" said leo falling asleep with those words  
  
cradling leo in his arm "love you to" he whispered also taking a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

chasing his so called boyfriend for a reason he can no longer remember "isamu slow down" he called trying to keep up  
  
"you my lovely need more time outside then on those projects of yours'" laughed isamu walking back towards donnie   
  
seeing' that his boyfriend was not out of breath after the 2 hour run was crazy "not my fault you take ninjutsu may i remind you" donnie replied back gasping for air  
  
getting behind donnie he grabbed his waist and jolt him over the shoulder "we need to go out more huh" he asked when donnie yelped his surprise   
  
"isamu put me down immediately" squirmed donnie cheeks turning red out of embarrassment   
  
"not until you agree to go on a date with me this friday" stated isamu as he started walking more into public  
  
struggling even more but when isamu didn't even budge "that's tomorrow and i have a project due that day" said donnie wanting so to get back to projects  
  
"now Donatello we both know that all your so called projects were finish last week so unless you want to let people see you over my shoulder as we walk back home you better find an answer" said isamu almost out the park  
  
looking around he had not notice that they had went that far "fine happy i'll go but you have to tell me where were going" he finally agreed with a huff as isamu put him on the ground he wounder if leo ever goes through this stuff  
  
"okay i can do that" said isamu getting a hold of donnie hand  
  
"so where are we going" asked donnie swaying a little bit  
  
hmm "a club i know" replied isamu  
  
"the one were me you, leo and raph went to that one time" donnie asked   
  
"no i actually own the club" stated isamu walking into the apartment  
  
pausing "really when" asked donnie now more then curios  
  
"it's really the reason i came to america i wanted to finish school and get the proper degree" he replied closing the door then hugging donnie from behind  
  
"okay i understand but don't expect any loving tonight since you practically forced me to go on a date with you" said donnie pulling away from isamu kisses  
  
"aww come on i was only teasing" replied isamu with a playful smirk  
  
"night" waved donnie going into their shared bedroom  
  
____  
  
 **FRIDAY** ** _(PARTY TIME)_  
  
**  
After walking into the club he quickly realized that it was  **only**  male trephines here. he hadn't even asked isamu about the club churring as a he watch the buff trephine slid down the po "like what you see" isamu whispered in his ear seductively  
  
nodding his answered he allowed isamu to a group of terrapins "isamu what's going on" asked donnie mind in a fog   
  
"well remember that plan you had" said isamu edging him closer  
  
blushing he hadn't meant to say that but it sort of slipped out before he could even stop himself "you mean the um gang bang or the bondage" he asked but already knowing the answer  
  
"i never knew about the bonage but i'll remember on christmas" laughed isamu walking over to the group to talk  
  
damn't him and his big mouth he was like the smallest male here which by the way is so unfair in his appearance "isamu how exactly do you plan on doing this" asked donnie trying to keep his blush down as the group licked their lips  
  
"thats why i fisted you before or prepped you before we left remember" replied isamu changing back to his native kame language to the group  
  
and the butt plug huffed donnie in his head. feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up finding a light green male pulling him gently towards the bed of blankets "isamu wh-" getting cut off by a kiss that lasted until they both needed air "wow" breathed donnie letting himself become undress.  
  
halfway undress he pulled isamu down into another kiss till he felt most of them drop down, pulling away he took one of the men inside his mouth and three his rear hissing a little at being overly stretched before relaxing into it. dropping down he started pumping himself in time with their thrust moaning and churring around the cocks in his mouth he felt them release their seed inside his mouth and on his face. releasing his seed to his walls tightened on the other 3 feeling them push deeper and cum churring loudly before pulling out. feeling to warn out to move he felt isamu pick him up "did you like it" he asked carrying donnie into a spare bedroom "hmm i'd say you outdid yourself" drifted donnie 


End file.
